


It Does Have Its Perks

by Irish_Winchester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt Jensen Ackles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_Winchester/pseuds/Irish_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short one-shot between the J's. No sex, just fluff. This is originally from my other account at fanfiction.net.<br/>Jared hates when scenes go wrong, but they do have their perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Does Have Its Perks

"Alright! That's a wrap!" the director calls, and Jared walks off the set, putting on his jacket. Toronto weather he should be used to by now, but this is just ridiculous. He shivers, before dashing off to another part of the set, the one Jensen was working on. He smiles at the thought of Jensen; the big green eyes, freckles that stood out in the cold, the way his soft lips move...

Jared shakes those thoughts away from is mind. For now. Moments later he finds himself at the edge of the set, behind the cameraman in the darker side of the room. Jared smirks while he watches Jensen act. He's great at it. The way he can sink into Dean's character so well, it's almost scary. He watches as 'Dean' glares at the extras, who are playing 'demons'. They're about to go into a fight scene, which always causes Jared to stand tall and tense. The younger actor always worries that something will go wrong.

An extra or a piece of equipment wouldn't be in the right place, or a gun is really loaded when it's pointed at Jen, or...

Jared could go on and on.

So there he stood, tall and tense as he watched the fight scene commence. They were good, almost making Jared think they really had found their target. In the end, everything went and looked great, so the director, Kim, called this part of the episode quits.

"And cut! Nice work guys, great job, Jensen!" Jensen nods, smiling slightly, before he shakes the other men's hands; going through the motions with ease. He's the last one walking off the set, when everyone in the background hears a _snap_ , and the sound of a tree going down. It wasn't long before the prop wall was on top of Jensen, crushing the man and trapping him under it.

For what seemed like the longest time, Jared couldn't move. He could hardly breathe. Jared was frozen in place. Jensen... He was..

" _Jensen!_ " he heard someone scream. It took him a minute to realize that he was that someone. It also took him another beat to realize that he was moving, running towards his best friend. Jared kneels next to the outstretched arm, grabbing the underside of the collapsed wall, and lifting up. He grits his teeth, setting his jaw as he pits his back into it and not even noticing the other people from the set helping him lift. Jared only had eyes for Jensen right now. The second everyone from both cast and crew have the weight of the wall steady, he grabs for Jensen's other arm, pulling him out from under the wall.

Jared brings his best friend and so much more closer, puling him up so Jensen rested against his chest; Jared's arms gently but tightly wrapped around the older man's waist. the taller of the two's heart was beating fast, eyes wide and still full of worry and panic. The adrenaline wearing off.

"Jen?" Jared whispers, voice sounding small. Jensen's eyes were closed, but there's movement beneath them, as if he's trying to open his green orbs. As if he's trying to wake up. Jared lifts him quickly, rearranging their positions until Jared is now a bit more comfortable on his knees, Jen's head lying in his lap. He looks the dark blonde man over. His chest is slightly uneven, signaling broken or cracked ribs. Jensen's arms are cut up, only a few of them still bleeding. He has bruises forming already, and Jared knows there's going to be a lot more later on. Overall, Jensen doesn't look too bad. _He might not need to go to the hospital,_ Jared thinks. He cards a hand through the dark blonde hair with slightly shaky fingers.

"Jensen... C'mon Jen, wake up," he says softly. His friend moans, arching up a bit, his eyes still closed. Jensen's breathing is now a bit erratic, signifying he is, in fact, awake. Jared's hand doesn't still from their actions in Jensen's head of hair.

"Open your eyes for me, Jensen," he whispers, and the green eyes Jared love so much open into mere slits. Jensen's eyes are barely open, but Jared can still see how they're blurred with pain, mixed with a possible concussion.

"Jred..." he murmurs, trying to sit up, but Jared puts a gentle hand on his chest, pushing him back until his head rests against his lap again.

"Stay down buddy, you might be concussed," Jared says, and Jensen only stares up into his eyes, as if he'd gotten lost in the hazel orbs as if they were a galaxy only he could see. That was just fine with Jared, because he was getting lost in what he could see of the green eyes, turning that whiskey color in the middle. Both of them stared into each other's eyes, unmoving. Jared only stops looking into the green whirlpool when he sees the medic jog over, kneeling next to Jensen's side.

"Let's take a look at the damage, shall we?" Jared stays there throughout the entire inspection. Jensen's head stays in the younger man's the entire time, until the medic finishes the check-up.

"He'll be alright; just make sure he doesn't do any strenuous activity," Jared nods, he was already debating on whether he should carry Jensen to the car or not.

"Can I take him home?" Home. A modern house that he shared with Jensen while they were shooting in Vancouver and Toronto. The cast and crew had said it'd be easier than renting a hotel room out every other week. And when Jared suggested Jensen be his roommate, Jensen had agreed with only the slightest of hesitations. The medic nods, and after sending him a reassuring glance, walks over to the crew to fill them in on the situation. Jared looks back down to Jensen, starting to talk softly.

"Hey, c'mon Jen, we've been cleared for the day," Jensen blinks, before shaking his head slowly.

"Can't do that; we'll get behind. I can still work, Jay," Jensen says, and Jared sighs, trying not to roll his eyes _too_ much. Jensen never knows what's best for him. He's too selfless, doesn't really care what happens to him. It was, sadly, a trait he possessed that only _increased_ when he started playing Dean Winchester. Both Jensen and Dean share many traits, but not all of them were for the better.

"One day isn't gonna hurt us, Jensen," he says, already lifting his friend to his feet, carefully. He keeps a hand on the older man's arm for support, because Jensen is swaying where he stands.

The ride home was silent, and wasn't much different. Jared sat in the back, Jensen sitting right next to him, his head resting on the taller man's shoulder, almost reaching the collarbone. Jared had an arm around Jensen's shoulders, keeping him where he was. When they reached the house, Jared all but carried Jensen out of the car and through the door. He sets his friend on the couch, as to keep better eyes on him. Medics might have said that he'd be fine, but Jared never did trust doctors. Especially when it came to his Jensen. And no, he did not just think 'my Jensen'. He didn't. Nope.

He sets Jensen down on the sofa, and only then does he realize that his friend was asleep. The elder of the two's eyes were closed, and his breathing was less ragged, and more steady. Jared smiles crookedly, before setting a throw blanket over the prone body on the sofa. He bites his lip when Jensen stirs a bit. His eyes are barely open, but Jared can see the blurred glare of sleep and drugs.

"Jay?" Jared, though he wanted to leave Jensen be so he could rest, heard nothing but raw need and vulnerability in Jen's voice. He sits on the couch, wrapping an arm around his friend once more, and tugging, so Jensen falls against his side.

"Right here, Jen," he murmurs softly, and he feels the blonde man relax against him slightly. He's still pretty out of it, if he's letting this slide without so much as a complaint or snarky comment. Jensen starts sagging against him, until his head is in Jared's broad chest, arms lying in his lap. Jared's arm stays wrapped around his shoulders, but when Jensen starts falling off the couch, he quickly scoops his friend into his arms, before sitting back down. Heartbeat slightly fast, he looks down at the man who nearly got injured again.

Jensen's eyes are shut lightly, and he has a peaceful look on her face. His breathing is slow and steady again, his head resting on Jared's collarbone; little puffs of air lightly hitting the young man's neck. Slowly, Jared leans his head down, and presses the lightest touch of lips against Jensen's forehead. He lets it linger for a second or two, before pulling back up, keeping his partner in his arms.

He may not like it when fight scenes go wrong, but Jared's gotta admit-

It does have its perks.


End file.
